


minsung-  Phobia

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Minho is Jisung's new hybrid but what happens when they run into his old owner
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 17





	minsung-  Phobia

Ship - Minho X Jisung  
\- Hybrid AU ( Minho is a cat hybrid// Jisung is his owner)  
\- TRIGGER WARNING -abuse   
-Minho is shorter than Jisung in this and is a very shy, anxious and quiet cat hybrid.

———————-  
"Minho! Where are you?" Jisung called as he was searching the small apartment himself and Minho lived in.

Currently Jisung was searching for the small cat hybrid as they had started a game of hide and seek. However unknown to Jisung, Minho was extremely good at it. It has been 15 minutes and Jisung was still searching.

Minho was currently hidden in one of the kitchen cupboards, he was fairly small for the age of 22 but that didn't stop him from using it to his full potential. In his past he was used to hiding a lot and so he had the advantage over Jisung.

Jisung decided to give up and start cooking up some cookies in an attempt to lure Minho out of his hiding place. The boy had a sweet tooth and so Jisung knew the smell of freshly baked cookies would make him reveal himself.

Starting to bake with some random western artist named 'polar states' (check them out! They are awesome) playing through the Bluetooth speaker, Jisung began making a simple batter. It wasn't until he needed to roll out the dough he heard a small squeak and a tiny 'ouch'.

Where the hell did that come from?

He'd already checked the kitchen and knew Minho wasn't under the table... unless...

Jisung rolled his eyes and began opening up the cupboards in the kitchen. He finally reached the last one where he noticed a few black fur strands poking out of the cupboard. How did he not spot that before.  
As he swung open the door Minho jumped and bashed his head on the underneath of the counter top.

"Really Min? The cupboard?" Jisung chucked lightly as he helped the hybrid out of the right space.

"Well...well you didn't find me so"Minho stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the boy.

Jisung ruffled the short boys hair and went back to the cookies.

"We are leaving in around an hour to visit my friend and his hybrid min so if you want to shower or change clothes you should do it soon" Jisung explained as he started using the cookie cutter.

"F-friend?" Minho stuttered out.

The poor boy was very scared of meeting new people,he had an old owner that abused him and punished him for everything and anything, Minho hated meeting new people in case he accidentally angered them, as well possibly resulting in him getting injured again.  
He was lucky Jisung found him, it was a Friday night and his owner had come back from a club drunk and Minho was still up. He was suppose to be asleep by 10pm but he was feeling rebellious and also thought his owner wouldn't be back till the morning so he had been binge watching the Princess Diaries.   
His owner began to shout at him and started throwing empty glass bottles from previous nights. Minho got hit and was cut all down his arm.  
When the cat hybrid tried to run up to his room, his owner grabbed him by the collar (it had spikes that dug into his neck)  
Minho shrieked and his owner carried him outside and chucked him outside in the rain. He ripped off the collar which resulted in blood rushing down all his neck. Minho was already weak from not eating much and now he was on the verge of passing out.

Luckily a car seemed to stop right by him and a boy similar in age rushed and gently picked him up and they sped to the nearest Hybrid hospital. From then on out Jisung became Minho's new owner.

"Hey...hey Min, I'm here Don't worry it's okay" Minho heard Jisung's voice and that's when he realised he had had a panic attack. Remembering that night was something that occurred occasionally with the boy and it led him to have panic attacks abs nightmares.

As Minho's breathing steadied Jisung slowly stopped stroking his fluffy ears and his back. Pulling away Jisung used his thumbs to wipe away the last of the boys tears. Keeping his hands cupped around Minho's cheeks Jisung spoke.  
"We can leave whenever you want, I won't pressure you to stay,okay min? As soon as you feel uncomfortable we can leave, we have 10 minutes before we need to leave so you can put on some fresh clothes if you want"

Minho nodded slightly and Jisung ruffled his hair and ears. "If you're on time you can get a cookie before we leave"

At that Minho sped upstairs to change.

Arriving at the pale pinkish cafe, Minho held onto Jisung's hand and stayed right beside him. Jisung squeezed his hand reassuringly and pushed open the door which rang a bell to signal a new customer.

Jisung headed up to the counter and quickly ordered a chocolate milkshake for Minho, a Latte for himself and two small slices of cheesecake.  
After paying Jisung looked around to find his friend.

Minho looked at the ground and his feet as soon as they stepped in the Cafe, he didn't want to make eye-contact with anyone in fear they'd laugh at his one black and one white ear and his thin tail that looked like it was burnt and frazzled.

"Changbin!" Jisung exclaimed and gently tugged Minho over to a booth.

At the name Minho looked up, his eyes widened. There's no way it was the same Changbin right? There's got to be so many Changbin's in Seoul..

As they got to the booth Minho's breath hitched. It was him, Minho's hand tighted on Jisung's and he shuffled even closer. 

"And who's this cutie" Changbin looked down to Minho a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes made Minho know immediately that Changbin recognised him.  
Minho gulped and Jisung lifted the small boy up and put him in the inside of the booth, away from Changbin and in front of the mans new hybrid.  
It looked like the new hybrid was also a cat, and a boy, he had bright orange hair and orange ears stuck up out his head. He also wore some cute freckles on his face. However the boy didn't look scared of Changbin.  
In fact the other cat hybrid was staring at Changbin with a lot of admiration.

Never the less Minho stayed latched to Jisung. When Jisung unlinked their Hands, Minho grabbed onto the hem of Jisung's shirt and burrowed himself into Jisung's side.

"Sorry he's very nervous about meeting strangers" Jisung looked to Changbin.  
"Minnie? " Jisung stroked his ears causing the cat to look up.

"This is Changbin and Felix" Jisung then pointed to the other cat who smiled brightly and jumped up giving a big wave.

"Hi I'm Felix, you can call me Lix!" Felix smiled.

Minho gave a quick smile but then looked away, as he did so the waitress came over with Jisung and Minho's food.

Jisung and Changbin started talking animatedly and Felix tried to get Minho to look at him before quickly giving up and letting Minho go back to one hand holding Jisung's shirt and the other looking down at the now half empty glass of chocolate milkshake he had in between his crossed legs.

Everytime Minho dared to look up it seemed as though Changbin immediately caught his eye and gave him a knowing smirk and looked the boy up and down.  
Minho whimpered causing Jisung to look down at Minho.

"You okay baby?" Jisung stroked Minho's cheek.

Minho nodded before whispering "t-toilet"

Jisung smiled and lifted the boy onto his lap  
"Want me to come?" Jisung asked before Minho quickly shook his head.

He just wanted to get away from Changbin for a few minutes before gaining the confidence to ask Jisung to leave.

Jisung placed Minho on the other side of him and the boy scurried over to the toilets. As Jisung was about to start up the conversation with Changbin again he was cut off.

"I'm going to quickly go to the toilet as well, make sure Felix doesn't cause trouble for me" Changbin smiled innocently at Jisung.

"Oh yeah sure!"

Changbin smiled gratefully and took long strides to the bathroom.

"So Felix how old are you? You look my age" Jisung started up.

"I'm 20! Born 15th September 2000" Felix explained brightly.

Jisung gasped and sat up excitedly, "no way! I'm born 14th September 2000!"

This made Felix smile even more, "I'm from Australia so the time difference could mean we are actually born on the same day in Korea!"

"No way!!" Jisung smiled, "birthday twins then!"

"Give me your number I'm sure we are gonna get along great!" Felix pulled out his phone and passed it to Jisung who easily punched in the digits.

Jisung started to eat the cheesecake which he had left sitting there for far too long for his liking. As he glanced over to Minho's drink and cake he noticed the cheesecake hadn't been touched and only half his milkshake had been drunk. Very unlike Minho.  
He'd also been gone a while.

"Hey Felix I'm just going to check on Minho so just stay here for a bit okay"

Felix nodded as he picked up his phone and started scrolling through it.

Jisung quickly made his way over to the bathroom, as he got to the outside of the men's room he heard a scream that was all too similar to Minho's.  
rushing to get in he pushed the doors open only to find Minho crouched in the corner with his lip bleeding,and shaking.  
And Changbin hovering over him ready to strike again.

All Jisung could hear was,  
"noo not again, I won't betray you again."  
"Please don't hit me"

Changbin raised his arm again but before he could bring it down Jisung had around made it to the other side of the toilets and as knocking Changbin out with full force, knocking his head on the counter by the sinks.

Minho gasped at the action and bundled himself into an even small ball, his wirey tail wrapped around him, his ears flopped down and eyes wide in fear. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Jisung scooped the cat into his arms and hugged him tightly, "hey kitten it's okay, I'm here baby, he's not going to hurt you anymore. Don't worry Kitten". Jisung kissed his cheek.

After hearing Jisung's words Minho calmed down slowly and Jisung picked him up and piggy backed him.  
"Let's go min, I don't want to have to look at his face again and I don't think you do either"

They made an orderly exit out of the toilets, quickly making a beeline to Felix telling him what had happened and Felix went to the restroom to check on his owner.

Minho was still shaking and so Jisung pulled Minho round to the front so the boy could bury his face in the crook of his owners neck. The familiar smell of his Orange shower gel and cinnamon cologne calming him down even more, it also made the boy drift off to sleep.

The walk back to the apartment was very quick and Jisung didn't waste anytime in getting Minho all rolled up in piles of blankets and cuddling him. Minho had drifted awake at this point and so Jisung put on a random Pixar film.

One question that Jisung was still wondering was, why didn't Minho tell him that was his old owner, he would've left immediately if he knew. And all along he had been friends with Changbin, who he definitely would be unfriending.

As long as Minho was safe that's all he cared about.


End file.
